A world of Surprises
by Ktweasly
Summary: Its Harry's sixth year and he asks Ginny to the Christmas dance, but will Ron intervene? Will Harry and Rons friendship survive? Will new relationships form? Read and Review to find out.
1. Default Chapter

"Ginny, whats wrong?" Harry asked as he entered the empty common room. He sat down on the couch next to Ginny, who was hiding her tear- stricken face with her hands.  
  
"Victor broke up with me." She stifled through tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Hermione had broken up with Victor Krum last summer and Ginny had been with him for a few months at the beginning of her fifth year.  
  
"I know. I just hate to think that I'm not good enough for the best quidditch player there is."  
  
"What are you talking about. Your way to good for me." She looked up at him questionly and he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. She stared into his brilliant green eyes for a few seconds, too shocked to do anything. Then kissed him back letting all her grief for Krum poor out.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked when he finally pulled away.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since the beginning of the year." Harry confessed.  
  
"What?" Ginny couldn't believe her ears, the man that she had had a crush on since she was 11 had finally noticed her. He nodded mischievously and leaned in for another kiss. This time Ginny was ready. But it wasn't grief for Krum that she poured out it was love for Harry.  
  
Just than, unnoticed to the two lovers, Hermione Granger walked in with a pile of books so high she could hardly see over them. But she did see the actions that took place between Harry and Ginny. She grinned slyly and walked back out the portrait hole.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked as she backed away slightly.  
  
"Will you go to the Christmas dance with me?"  
  
"Of course!" She squealed trying to stay come but completely failing. She knew that Harry must like her if he was kissing her, but this was all still very surprising to her. At that very moment Ron came walking through the portrait hole, this time both Ginny and Harry noticed. Harry glanced nervously at Ginny. He knew Ron would kill him if he found out that he had just been making out with his little sister.  
  
"See ya later." Ginny said getting the hint and running up the stairs to the girls dormitories.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just talking to Ginny." Harry asked trying to keep his voice casual. Ron eyed him suspiciously but continued up the stairs. As soon he heard Ron shut the door to their dorm Harry let out a yelp of joy. 


	2. Stubburn lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own this.  
  
A/N: Sorry about that last chapter it was kind of short. Please review even if you don't like it, this is my first fanfic and I want to know what you think.  
  
A World of Surprises Chapter 2  
  
"What are you going to tell Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up from her work. Harry and her were sitting at a table in a corner of the common room doing their homework.  
  
"What do you mean, what am I going to tell Ron? What's to tell?" Harry said, wondering if by some impossible way she could know what happened yesterday. I mean, she is Hermione.  
  
"Oh come off it, Harry. If you didn't want anyone to know you shouldn't have been kissing in the common room. Anyone could have walked in. Your lucky it was only me." She answered, quite proud at her vast knowledge of Harry's personal life.  
  
"You mean.. You.but how?" Hermione only smiled even wider.  
  
"It's been obvious since the beginning of the year, the way you look at her. I'm surprised it took you this long to ask her out."  
  
"But then..how come Ron didn't notice?"  
  
"Number one: he's a guy. And two: it's Ron. How can you expect him to notice anything." Hermione laughed at the look of horror on Harry's face. He knew Ron would be mad, but it had just dawned on him how extremely mad he would be. When Hermoine went to the Yule Ball with Krum, Ron had went ballistic. Harry couldn't even imagine how much worse it would be with his little sister. Then he had a sudden idea and a sly grin came across his face.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked sweetly. She looked up at him suspisicily. "Will you tell Ron? We both know he likes you and he'll be easier on me if it comes from you." He didn't really think Ron would be easier on him no matter who it came from, but he would rather not be there when Ron found out. Hermoine grunted and went back to work, but not before spending several seconds glaring at Harry. The tables had turned and she didn't like the direction that they were pointing. Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other but, of course, Ron and Hermione. And even so, they were too stubborn to admit.  
  
"Oh come on, aren't you a little old for this? Why don't you just ask him out?" Hermione glared at him once again. Then she gathered her books and went up the stairs to her dorm, muttering something about all the rubish people were spreading about her and Ron.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry gave up on his divination homework and tried to figure out a way to tell Ron without him killing him. Then Ron came in and sat down.  
  
"Where's Hermione? I've got great news." Ron said with a innocent but big grin on his face.  
  
"Up in her room." Harry muttered, still deep in thought. But his thoughts had wondered from Ron to how beautiful Ginny was.  
  
"What's great news? Ginny asked. Harry grinned stupidly as she sat down, but Ron didn't notice. He was scowling at Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to the Christmas Dance with Lavender." Ron said and then bounded up the stairs to get his homework..  
  
"Lavender?" Ginny grumbeled.  
  
"He's in denial."  
  
"Did you tell him yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Do you really think he would be that happy if I had. Anyway, I was kind of hoping you would."  
  
"No way! I couldn't stand living with him, he'd be so mad."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad. And you only have to live with him for three with months. I'm with him for nine months."  
  
"Good luck, then." She smiled and ran up the stairs. 


End file.
